<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss it better by Dark_Nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678654">Kiss it better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale'>Dark_Nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Healing Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Sneaking in hospital, book crossover - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Каспбрак рассеянно перебирает пальцами здоровой руки темные кудри лучшего друга, чувствуя, как в его душе теплеет нежность к этому мальчишке. Пускай Ричи большую часть времени и ведёт себя так, словно он живёт ради того, чтобы довести Эдди до исступления своими задирками и шуточками, когда он рядом только с Эдди, он совсем другой, настоящий, обнаженный.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kid!Eddie Kaspbrak/kid!Richie Tozier, kid!Ричи Тозиер/kid!Эдди Каспбрак</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss it better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Описанное здесь - пропущенная сцена в книге, когда Эдди попадает в больницу с переломом руки после стычки с Бауэрсом и его бандой.<br/>В то время как внешности персонажей позаимствованы из фильма Оно (2017).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эдди резко проснулся от ощущения, что в его палате кто-то есть. Он не был уверен, задремал он и приснилось ли ему, что его друзья приезжали навестить его и мать прогнала их, или же это было наяву, и он как-то смог это всё увидеть или услышать. В любом случае, он отчётливо это помнил, как и то, что он провалился после этого в сон, увидев того клоуна рядом с матерью. Каспбрак содрогнулся от мысли, что Оно может быть в его палате, рядом с ним, когда он здесь совсем один, в полумраке пустой палаты. Ещё сильнее мальчика угнетал тот факт, что он не мог даже толком защититься (как будто бы это помогло от этого существа?), поскольку рука в гипсе казалось невероятно тяжёлой, а из-за боли и обезболивающих его разум всё ещё был несколько затуманен.<br/>
— К-кто здесь? — глухо спросил Эдди, — с трудом узнавая свой охрипший голос, а сердце колотилось так быстро, что Эдди слышал только пульсирующую кровь в ушах. Жутко хотелось пить и включить свет.<br/>
— Неужели спящая принцесса проснулась без поцелуя прекрасного принца? Вы обломали все мои планы, миледи, — произнес из угла палаты до боли знакомый голос с жалкой пародией на британский акцент.<br/>
— Ричи? Господи, ты напугал меня, придурок, — Каспбрак облегчённо вздохнул, откидываясь на подушки, — Налей мне воды, пожалуйста. По ощущениям у меня во рту Сахара.<br/>
Ричи подошёл к прикроватной тумбочке возле койки Эдди и наполнил из кувшина стакан водой наполовину.<br/>
— Позволь оросить твои уста этой родниковой водой, странник, — выдал Ричи, поднося стакан к губам друга, пытаясь сымитировать при этом арабский акцент и, конечно же, не преуспев в этом.<br/>
Эдди молча закатил глаза, но всё же позволил напоить себя. К его изумлению, Тозиер наклонял стакан медленно, не давая ему захлебнуться, бережно поддерживая его затылок для опоры.<br/>
Мальчик подался назад, показывая, что напился, и Ричи убрал стакан, возвращая его на тумбочку.<br/>
— Спасибо. А что ты здесь делаешь, Рич? Мне казалось, что моя мама прогнала вас всех, — спросил Эдди, устраиваясь удобнее на подушках и глядя на друга, который выглядел совсем бледным в лунном свете.<br/>
— Откуда ты знаешь, что она прогнала нас? Это же было на крыльце больницы… Или это ты её попросил отослать нас? — с подозрением поинтересовался Ричи, усаживаясь на край койки, возле ног друга.<br/>
— Конечно же нет! Я не знаю, кажется, мне это приснилось, потому что я ещё видел Оно возле мамы… Вы не видели его, когда приходили? — поинтересовался Эдди, нервно теребя край одеяла.<br/>
Ричи отрицательно покачал головой с такой силой, что пришлось поправлять очки.<br/>
— А где все остальные? Я знал, я знал что вы вернётесь, несмотря на её слова, но не ожидал, что так скоро. И… что ты будешь один? — голос Каспбрака сорвался на недоуменный шепот.<br/>
— Я оскорблен, Эдди-спаггети, неужели ты мне не рад? Или тебе недостаточно одного меня? И это после всех тех испытаний, что я прошел, чтобы добраться, увидеть тебя, — Ричи театрально прижал тыльную сторону ладони когда лбу, драматично запрокинув голову, чем вызвал у Эдди смех. Услышав, что друг смеётся, Тозиер тоже улыбнулся, похоже, что именно этого он и добивался.<br/>
— Я рад тебе, Ричи, всегда рад. Просто привык, что мы все обычно вместе в последнее время, — примирительно отозвался Эдди, мягко улыбаясь.<br/>
Улыбка сошла с губ Тозиера и он вполоборота отвернулся в сторону.<br/>
— Я… я хотел увидеть тебя сам, Эдс. Я скучал, — срывающимся шёпотом ответил он, поправляя очки и Эдди понял, что тот почему-то дико нервничает.<br/>
— Ричи?.. — Эдди подался вперёд, здоровой рукой касаясь плеча друга, — Я тоже скучал… Спасибо.<br/>
Каспбрак подумал, что это уже не в первый раз, когда они остаются наедине и Ричи ведёт себя не так, как когда они всей компанией — он становится тише и спокойнее, даже, чувствительнее? Эдди не мог не признать, что ему нравилась эта сторона Ричи. Да и весь Ричи в принципе, с его неудачными акцентами и тупыми шутками, такой раздражающий и такой дорогой в то же время.<br/>
Ричи обернулся и мягко накрыл своей ладонью руку Эдди, которую тот опустил ему на плечо.<br/>
— Кхм… Как дела, болит рука? — спустя какое-то время неловкого молчания спрашивает Ричи, всё ещё не в силах встретиться с Эдди взглядом.<br/>
— Безумно болела первую ночь, когда только вправили кость и наложили гипс, я почти всё время был на грани обморока, и даже несмотря на обезболивающие было ужасно, — Эдди грустно улыбнулся, отпуская руку Ричи и снова откидываясь на подушки.<br/>
Ричи помрачнел.<br/>
— Если бы я мог, я бы убил этого урода Бауэрса за тебя, Эдди. Говорят, что он загнал тебя, как удав кролика. И ещё вчетвером на одного тебя, чёртовы ублюдки, — Эдди удивился, услышав рокочущие яростью нотки в голосе друга.<br/>
— Ричи, нет. Даже не думайте, никто из вас не должен приближаться нему или его банде. Он совсем поехал, Рич. Владелец магазина, мистер Гедро, пытался мне помочь, так он запугал беднягу, что тот убежал в магазин. Знаешь, Ричи… — голос Эдди дрогнул, и тот подсел к нему поближе, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его лицо, — Если бы мистер Гедро не вызвал полицию, и они не нашли меня вовремя, я думаю, он был убил меня.<br/>
Ричи молча нашел в сумраке палаты здоровую руку друга и ободряюще сжал его пальцы в своих. Крепко-крепко, что Эдди показалось, словно он не хочет его отпускать обратно в эти воспоминания.<br/>
— Эдди… мне жаль, что… меня там не было, никого из нас. Ты не должен был быть один, этого бы не случилось, будь мы рядом. Лучше бы… — голос Ричи срывается, и к своему шоку Эдди обнаруживает, что Ричи плачет, — лучше бы это случилось со мной.<br/>
— Рич, ну ты что нюни распустил? Это могло случиться с каждым из нас, твоей вины или ребят здесь нет, скорее уж я сам виноват, что пошел в магазин без вас, — шепчет он в кучерявую макушку друга, подвинувшись к нему и осторожно сгребая его в объятия.<br/>
Ричи неловко обнимает его в ответ и Эдди слышит за тихими всхлипами, как очки падают на одеяло.<br/>
Каспбрак рассеянно перебирает пальцами целой руки темные кудри лучшего друга, чувствуя, как в его душе теплеет нежность к этому мальчишке. Пускай Ричи большую часть времени и ведёт себя так, словно он живёт ради того, чтобы довести Эдди до исступления своими задирками и шуточками, когда он только рядом с Эдди, он совсем другой, настоящий, обнаженный. И Эдди чувствует некое превосходство над остальными Лузерами, что только с ним Ричи может быть слабым и таким эмоциональным, не возвращаясь к своей привычной маске.<br/>
Тозиер громко вздыхает и отстраняется, заглядывая в лицо Эдди. Он забавно щурится без очков, и Эдди, найдя на ощупь очки, водружает их ему их обратно на нос.<br/>
— Спасибо, Эдс, — тихо говорит Ричи, совсем близко у его лица, не сводя с него глаз, из-за чего Эдди чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам.<br/>
Лицо Ричи так близко к его собственному, что Эдди чувствует запах табака в его дыхании.<br/>
«Опять курил, не думает совсем о своем здоровье», — расстроенно думает он, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как Ричи осторожно берет его руку и в гипсе в приближает её к своим губам. Лишь когда губы Ричи прикладываются к пальцам Каспбрака, тот понимает, что произошло и краснеет.<br/>
— Р-ииичи? Что ты делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает он, благодаря судьбу, что их окружает темнота и Ричи не может видеть его алеющих от смущения щёк.<br/>
— Как что, Эдди? Целую твою руку, чтобы она скорее выздоровела, забираю этим твою боль, — невозмутимо отвечает Тозиер, поцеловав каждый палец Эдди, и перемещается выше, на сам гипс, осторожно прижимаясь к загипсованным бинтам губами.<br/>
Эдди, конечно же, не чувствует прикосновений губ сквозь гипс, но глядя за каждым новым поцелуем Ричи ему кажется, что он может ощущать эти теплые прикосновения слегка обветренных губ к своей коже.<br/>
Каспбрак едва дышит, когда Ричи добирается до конца гипса и запечатлев последний поцелуй, поднимает голову, снова встречаясь взглядом с Эдди, отчего тот, кажется, и вовсе забывает дышать.<br/>
Ричи приоткрывает рот, когда за дверями палаты загорается свет и мальчики слышат голоса медсестер, которые решают, кто принесет Эдди новую дозу обезболивающего, а кто будет присутствовать с его лечащим врачом, который сейчас зайдёт на обход.<br/>
— Кажется, мне пора, Эдди-спаггети, был рад повидаться. Мы завтра зайдём все вместе, — Ричи мягко сжимает кончики пальцев Эдди и неожиданно подаётся вперёд, целуя шокированного Эдди в уголок губы, — Выздоравливай, Эдс.<br/>
Тозиер вскакивает с койки и подбегает к окну, приоткрыв его, в котором исчезает прежде, чем Эдди успевает что-то сказать. Благо, это первый этаж, иначе бы это было очередным потрясением Эдди за вечер.<br/>
Мальчик едва успевает закрыть лицо здоровой рукой и прикрыть глаза, притворяясь спящим, когда в палату входят врач с медсестрой. Эдди с трудом сдерживает улыбку, думая, что если ему сейчас решат измерить температуру, то она наверняка будет повышена, как он и не сможет объяснить свой румянец с счастливой улыбкой до ушей.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Посвящение моей любимой. с Днём рождения, Дашунь.</p><p>оригинальная дата публикации: 10 ноября 2019 г.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>